


Valentine's

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: 2 fics in one fic to not clog my list, Chocolate, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Valentine's Day ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to see if I could write some Valentine's Day stuff, even tho I'm not big on this holiday.
> 
> Ch 1 - P1
> 
> Ch 2 - SMTif/Nocturne

“I don’t get why all those girls gave me chocolate…”

When Reiji mumbled that, Naoya couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. Was he being serious or was this his idea of a joke? “Uh… Because it’s Valentine’s Day? And they like you?”

“...Really?” Reiji let out a small hum. “Guess that explains why it happens every year, then.”

“Yeah, it does.” Naoya sighed, resting his head against the desk. “I’m almost envious of how dense you are about that stuff.”

“You say that like you aren’t the same way.”

“I’m not!”

“What about the chocolate you were given today?” Reiji rose an eyebrow and Naoya frowned.

“Those are just friend chocolates.” He shrugged after a moment. “Not like those girls, going all gaga over you…”

Reiji gave him a look, but didn’t push it more. “...Well, too bad for those girls. I’m not exactly into any of them… Thought they’d have picked up on that by now.”

“Yeah? They not your type or something?” He tilted his head to the side.

“Dunno, just don’t see the point in holidays like this, I guess…” He shrugged. “If they like me, they should just tell me any old day instead of giving me chocolate I’m not gonna be able to eat.”

“Don’t like chocolate?”

“Too much of it.”

Naoya couldn’t argue with that. Reiji had bags of it, after all… “Wanna come over to my place and try to eat through some of it?”

“...Sure.” Reiji replied after a moment, a smile coming to his face. “That sounds more my pace, anyway.”

Naoya gave him a grin. “Thought you’d say that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I didn’t think demons celebrated Valentine’s Day.” Akira certainly hadn’t ever since ended up in the Nomoses…

Naoki shrugged, holding out a box of chocolates. “We don’t, but I know there’s some great chocolate out there so I got some anyway. Want a box?”

Akira stared at it for a moment before shrugging and taking it from him. He’d never been popular enough to get even a piece from any girls around him in the past, so why not? Might as well see if it really was as good as Naoki was making it out to be.

He opened the box, ignoring the curious look Naoki was giving him, and popped one in his mouth… He hated it. This is what guys at school used to get excited for? This is what Naoki went out of his way to get for whatever reason?

He spat it out and ignored Naoki’s yell of ‘hey!’ as he did. “Don’t ever give me something so gross again.”

Naoki frowned as Akira closed and shoved the box back at him. “Not a fan of sweets?”

“I thought I liked them, but that tasted horrible.” He wiped his mouth with a grimace. “...You can eat those all on your own.”

“Oh, but I have different types.” Naoki held up a different box. “Let’s try these next.”

Akira took a step back, pretty sure this was going from ‘friendly offer’ to ‘cruel and unusual punishment’ real quick… “I’d rather not, I’m not big on Valentine’s Day anyway…”

“Come on, just try a couple more and see if you like any…!”

“J-Just a couple more, then…”


End file.
